Shiva
Shiva (シヴァ, Shibua) is the female mainstay of Sword Art Online: Genesis Fantasia. She was a level 100 player and a former member of clearing guild, The Divine Dragon Alliance, being one of their most critically acclaimed members. In the real world, she is known as Matsuri Shiba. Antecendent to the events of SAO, Shiva was a distinguished internet presence, being a hardcore female gamer, and a lucrative live streamer. After her experiences in SAO: GF, she becomes romantically involved with fellow SAO Survivor, Genato, whom she shared mutual attraction with in game, prompting them to become married in SAO. After leaving her guild alongside Genato and a handful of other players, she becomes one of the most integral and important members of Prometheus. During her time trapped in SAO, Shiva quickly achieved the status of one of the most reliable and mighty players in Aincrad, which contributed to her allying with the clearing guilds. She was known as "The Untouchable Queen" due to her incredible fighting prowess which was so great that many failed to even land a solid hit on her in battle. After escaping Sword Art Online, Shiva's status as a survivor of SAO caused her popularity on the internet to skyrocket to all new heights. She returns to the public eye and resumes her live streaming career as a hardcore gamer, graduating to a multitude of other VRMMO's which resulted in the wake of SAO's downfall, not the least of which include ALfheim Online and Gun Gale Online, both being communities where she holds an great deal of popularity and influence within, remaining as a member of the mysterious group known as Prometheus. Appearance Real World Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Gun Gale Online Personality General Disposition Shiva has all the makings of a signature tomboy. She is bold, brash, and brave, and can come across as rude and forward at times. She is an impatient and loud, and does not do well in taking instructions from others due to having the innate desire to rebel against any form of authority. She is utterly addicted to games, and it is her huge personality and talent in gaming which has prompted her to become a natonal celebrity in many respects, drawing a great deal of attention to herself in the live streaming and hardcore gaming community. She is extremely competitive and well versed within the etiquette of online gaming. Subsequently she can either be extremely humble and gracious in her innate talents, or mercilessly arrogant and self absorbed depending on the situation and opponent. Shiva Personality There isn't much difference at all between Shiva's player avatar personality and that of hers in the real world. She is however, enormously more reckless in her actions and undertakings, and is extremely fearless due to her incredible gameplay talents which grant her an innate advantage over others against other players and NPC's alike. Even in SAO, Shiva was noted as being one of the single most charismatic, and at the same time, one of the most reckless individuals in the entire game, something which often caused her to be reprimanded by her superiors in the divine dragon alliance. Since then this enormous personality and presence has only served to have been bolstered and enhanced now with her presence as a player of ALfheim Online and a notorious member of the Salamander race. Relationships Allies Genato: Shiva's in game husband and real world partner, Genato is somebody in Shiva's life who she considers the single most important aspect of her person. The relationship between Shiva and Genato was one of a relatively slow burn, and they had initially started out with something of a heated rivalry, upon Genato's alliance with the clearing guilds in SAO. Over time and extended bonding experienced between thw two, they eventually realized their true feelings for one another, which lead to a relationship which far transcended the VRMMO world and had them become involved with one another after they escaped SAO. Shiva has been made to feel safe for the first time in her life through Genato's presence and bond with her, a feeling which had been previously completely foreign to her due to fending for her own. Laboras: Laboras is considered Shiva's combat partner, who holds a bond and attachment to Genato which is as mutually strong as her own. As Genato's best friend as well as his right hand man, Laboras is a devastatingly powerful player who forms an unbeatable and supremely lethal combination with Shiva when they unite their abilities. Laboras was a member of Shiva's clearing chapter prior to Genato joining the divine dragon alliance, and teetered on the edge of irredeemable evil, only being brought back from the edge of insanity by Genato. Because of this, Laboras and Shiva are the same in that they both hold an extremely deep fondness and loyalty to Genato, and through this they respect one another and acknowledge each other as trusted allies and powerful comrades through friendship and duty. Alkali: Shiva and Alkali's relationship has been turbulent. Alkali was an antagonistic presence in Sword Art Online: Genesis Fantasia for a brief period due to the extended mental torture and resulting detachment from reality that she suffered. Alkali and Shiva's relationship was one of an intense rivalry in the real world. Alkali, being a professional female gamer, and Shiva, being an accomlished hardcore gamer with a great internet presence were always doomed to fight one another, though eventually the two realize just how important they are to one another, and through their mutual romantic feelings for Genato, they develop a relationship which causes them to become best friends with one another. Shiva is extremely protective of Alkali due to the fact she acknowledges her as the only real friend she's ever had. Enemies Kayaba Akihiko: Like that of all survivors of SAO, Shiva considers Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of both Sword Art Online and The NerveGear itself as her greatest and single most loathed enemy. Though she had never met either kayaba, or his in game player avatar heathcliff personally, she is fully convinced that he is nothing short of a complete and utter madman with a severely imbalanced mind. When she had heard that he had killed himself, she felt no remorse at all, and felt as though a deep mental and spiritual torture had been lifted from her shoulders once she heard that the one responsible for her own, as well as the suffering of countless other innocent men, women, and children had met his end. Shiva still reveres Kayaba as one of the single most demented men in human history. Agares: 'If nothing else, Shiva holds Agares in the exact same light as Kayaba Akihiko. She holds a deep hatred of Agares for his sadistic desire to not only promote and support Kayaba Akihiko's sick plans, but despises him even further due to the fact that he took the steps in order to ensure that nobody could ever leave the SAO VRMMO for as long as they lived. Particularly, she holds an intensely deep hatred for Suoh Agare due to the fact that he would have been responsible for the death of her best friend, having cut her down in cold blood. This rage is so deep that it caused her to spiral out of control and lash out in a rage against Agares at their next meeting, the only thing having saved Shiva's friend being the happenstance that Genato had collected many resurrection crystals. History Early Life Shiva was born the only child to a middle class family. Due to the fact her father, who was a tried and true mans man and a self-made individual, he wanted a son and shiva's mother couldn't give birth again due to health issues and danger, Shiva worked tirelessly to fulfill the roles of both a son and a daughter for her fathers approval, which lead to her developing an innate and extremely tomboyish complex at a young age. She was considered unladylike due to her dedication to sport and constantly outdoing the opposite gender in numerous forms of physical activity. Video games were something that was considered her only escape from the constant fear of rejection she had that both her parents would disown her for failing to meet their standards, thus she developed an extreme talent in gaming at a young age. Education Shiva attended co-ed schools all through her life up until high school. During this time she was known as an exceptionally tough person who could completely outdo and outmatch most other atheles in her school regardless of gender. She pursued many different forms of sport and subsequently made a name for herself as an almost omnicompetent individual in the realm of sport due to constantly taking home awards and titles to her name, for both the glory of her school as well as her own. During this time her dedication to gaming also increased, and because attendance was not compulsory, Shiva lost herself in the world of competitive and hardcore online gaming, thus beginning her streaming career and obtaining subsequent infamy at an extremely young age, gaining traction and followers on a world wide scale. Internet Presence Due to the fact that Shiva's father grew increasingly distant, to the point that he moved away from home, Shiva's drive to earn the acknowledgement and praise of her father completely died. It was at this time that she completely invested herself in gaming and became a worldwide internet presence with hundreds of thousands of followers all over the world, her innate appeal to both male and female audiences causing her popularity to skyrocket, along with her ability to seemingly dominate any game that she played. Because of her immense ability in all kinds of online PVP settings, she also gained note within the professional and underground hardcore gaming communities and was a polarizing figure, developing a heated rivalry with female pro gamer, Alkali in the process. Online Career It was only after Shiva's two year experience trapped in Sword Art Online that her popularity rose to all new heights. She became one of the single most popular and adored internet celebrities in the entire world, returning to her status as an internet live streamer with flying colors in the process, support and well wishes from all over the world flooded to her upon her arrival back in the world of the living, so much so that she was able to make a full on career out of making videos and live streaming on a regular basis. Because of this, her father also realized how important she was to him and her family was reunited with one another and became happy. Shiva now maintains the public front of being an internet live streamer and local celebrity alongside being a member of Prometheus with her friends and lover, Genato. Synopsis Sword Art Online Closed Beta Shiva not only participated in the sword art online closed beta, but streamed many of her adventures and events within the beta to viewers all around the world thanks to NerveGear streaming technology which was being built and developed alongside FullDive equipment, allowing her to stream her adventures as flawlessly as she would with any simple console or PC game. During the beta of SAO, Shiva's sheer talent in gaming was easily carried over to a VRMMO such as sword art online, something which she partially attributes to her physical abilities and experience in being athletic. As testament to her skills in the SAO beta, Shiva managed to clear an astounding 16 floors out of 100, collecting experience, equipment, abilities, and advantages which were passed onto her player avatar upon SAO's worldwide launch. Aincrad Arc After getting locked into SAO as part of the 10,000 innocent people forcibly subjugated by Kayaba Akihiko, Shiva kicked herself into overdrive to collect as many items as she possibly could and not only give herself an enormous advantage and ensure her safety, but also ensure the safety of others. It is thanks to her efforts that many innocent individuals throughout castle aincrad escaped the impending clutches of death, due to her direct intervention. Even in spite of this, she was still labeled the derogatory term of a beater due to the fact she was a beta tester and worked extremely hard to get through the floors of castle aincrad. Over time she would join the front lines as a top ranking member of one of the two clearing guilds, the divine dragon alliance, and met who would become her in game husband, Genato. Fairy Dance Arc Abilities Sword Art Online (SAO) Shiva is easily one of the single most powerful female player avatars in the entirety of SAO. Her innate affinity towards games, experience in the closed beta, as well as her inherent talent in deciphering and mastering systems has allowed her to achieve an extremely lethal and devastating power build. She is considered a one-woman army, bringing devastating strength and power to the battlefield, which made her an invaluable component of the clearing guilds, the likes of which made her infamous for dealing away with bosses and NPC's quickly and handily, in displays of enormous strength and power. She was more than capable of fending for herself, primarily being a solo player when uninvoled in tasks as arranged by the divine dragon alliance, capable of taking on endless amounts of foes and even bosses without aid from others. As testament to her abilities she is known as the "Untouchable Queen" which speaks volumes of her powers. She also developed a unique skill called Illusion Sword, an extra skill as given to her by the cardinal system on behalf of her immense power. General Gameplay *'Level: '100 *'HP: '23400 *'Main Equipment: ' **«Viridian Avalance» (Two-Handed Straight Sword - Player-made by Jonah) **«Legendary Combat Brace» (Rare Buff Item - Raises one Combat Skill to max level) One-Handed Straight Sword Shiva is an accomplished master of the one-handed sword. Having completely mastered the one-handed sword skill, Shiva is capable of performing an enormous plethora of sword skills ranging from the mundane to the devastating, all of which prove to be utterly lethal in the midst of combat on behalf of her innate talent. The one-handed sword goes as Shiva's primary method of combat in Sword Art Online, and her skills in this realm were of such immensity that she was considered one of the greatest known masters of the one-handed straight sword in the entirety of the game, let alone her guild, and that which is solely responsible for her title as the untouchable queen. *'Ignis Heart '- (3-hit combo) Shiva will perform a low strike, slashing the knee's of her target. She capitalizes on momentum and performs a 360 degree turn, slashing his target at the waist and performing one final turn delivering a strike to their neck. The final blow is the most powerful and deadly, dealing the greatest damage of the combo after it lands. *'Autumn Gale '- (7-hit combo) Shiva will execute an aerial roll, spinning her body and unleashing a highly acrobatic series of sword strikes upon her target, literally causing her body to behave-like a saw mechanism, assaulting her target with a multitude of vertical strikes which capitalize directly upon the momentum of her mid air spinning, a skill which deals great damage. *'Thorn Hurricane '- (17-hit combo) Shiva will begin assaulting her target with sword strikes, using the same attacking method as her ignis heart sword skill. She will continuously perform elegant dance-like spinning movements and slash her targets in various places on their body, riddling them with wounds and dancing around them in a circular manner as she does. *'Morning Star '- (15-hit combo) Shiva will launch into a high speed series of spins and catch her target with her blade. She will continuously deliver strikes in her signature circular fashion all the while lifting her opponent off of the ground itself due to the momentum and force of her strikes. Once a few meters in the air she will unleash a final strike to knock them back down. *'Desert Mistral '- (16-hit combo) Shiva will perform a series of continuous and extremely high speed forward thrusts with her blade, striking her target with an assault which happens at such a high speed that only the flickering afterimages of her sword can be seen most of the time. Each blow isn't worth as much damage, but due to the high speed attacks it stacks up. Ranbu Aside from the One-Handed Straight Sword, and Two-Handed Straight Sword, shiva has a third and final measure of attacking her opponents and defending herself, having mastered the Ranbu style of combat to an extremely impressive extent. She is capable of wielding the various hand and foot mounted claw weapons with an enormous degree of effectiveness and might, though she typically only ever resorts to the usage of the ranbu style of combat of her other weapons have somehow been circumvented or made unavailable to her. Through performing the ranbu style of combat, Shiva executes movements and deadly sword skills the likes of which are heavily inspired by martial arts, due to the fact the claw weapons are attached directly to her limbs rather than being held in her hands. Illusion Sword Illusion Sword is the name of Shiva's unique sword skill. As a unique skill, it is a supremely rare ability which can only be passed down to one player, said player being shiva. Due to being the player in SAO who holds the highest ability to make her opponent drop her guard and defense, which is the stipulation for obtaining Illusion Sword, the cardinal system which administrates the game awarded the unique skill to her, making it completely unobtainable to other players of SAO. Illusion sword is an ability which allows shiva to generate an additional phantom blade which trails the wake of all attacks she performs. This immensely useful skill makes her extremely safe even when fighting the toughest of opponents, as even when she misses, an additional series of strikes measuring up to a total of four will be unleashed after her attack by the extra illusion swords that are generated by this sword skill, making her an extremely unpredictable opponent. *'Shadow Strike: 'Trailing in the wake of her blade, an additional blade made out of pure energy manifests and strikes shiva's opponent in the exact same way as her first attack. Having fully leveled up her illusion sword unique skill, Shiva is now capable of manifesting a total of six additional shadow strike blades which impact her targets after her first sword strike, causing a total of seven blows to possibly hit and connect with the bodies of her targets. *'Defense Blade: 'Using her illusion sword, Shiva has the ability to completely focus on attacking her enemy. During this time the secondary blade, which hovers arduously over her left shoulder, will act as a defense and counterattack measure to any incoming unforeseen enemy attacks. This allows her to focus on attacking, creating a nigh impregnable defense and nearly absolute method of attack on behalf of her incredible close quarters fighting skills, coupled with her unique skill. Outside System Skills *'Disarm: 'Allows shiva to perform an extremely precise strike which either renders the weapon of the opponent knocked out of their hands entirely, or forcibly wrest the weapon out of their hands and use it as her own. *'Foresight: 'Allows shiva to perform flawless precognition abilities by taking advantage of the system assists battle computer feature, thus permitting her to perfectly predict incoming attacks regardless of angle or the nature. *'Skill Connect: 'Allows shiva to chain together multiple sword skills at once, unleashing enormous combinations of strikes at once, and dealing intense damage to her targets which often leaves them either dead or devastated. *'Advance Flash: 'Allows shiva to cross many meters in a burst of speed by exploiting the sprint feature in short bursts. This also grants her the ability to drastically raise her attack power all the while remaining out of reach of her opponents. *'Echo Flash: 'A variation of advance flash which allows shiva to create many lifelike afterimages of herself, surrounding the opponents on all sides and severely confusing them or throwing them off due to the inability to discern her true presence. ALfheim Online (ALO) General Gameplay *'HP: '900 *'MP: '1200 *'New Equipment: One-Handed Sword Known Magic Sword Bringer Outside System Skills *'Disarm: '''Allows shiva to perform an extremely precise strike which either renders the weapon of the opponent knocked out of their hands entirely, or forcibly wrest the weapon out of their hands and use it as her own. *'Foresight: 'Allows shiva to perform flawless precognition abilities by taking advantage of the system assists battle computer feature, thus permitting her to perfectly predict incoming attacks regardless of angle or the nature. *'Skill Connect: 'Allows shiva to chain together multiple sword skills at once, unleashing enormous combinations of strikes at once, and dealing intense damage to her targets which often leaves them either dead or devastated. *'Advance Flash: 'Allows shiva to cross many meters in a burst of speed by exploiting the sprint feature in short bursts. This also grants her the ability to drastically raise her attack power all the while remaining out of reach of her opponents. *'Echo Flash: '''A variation of advance flash which allows shiva to create many lifelike afterimages of herself, surrounding the opponents on all sides and severely confusing them or throwing them off due to the inability to discern her true presence. Gun Gale Online Omni Sword Online Notable Achievements Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:SAO Players Category:SAO Beta Tester Category:Survivors of SAO Category:Divine Dragon Alliance Category:Undine